federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Fren Danan
Gul Fren Danan is the son of a former third order Legate. Having followed in his fathers footsteps, he has made most of his accomplishments in the shadows of others. Having a string of bad marriages and a near death experience in the Second Romulan-Cardassian war, he has settled some after an arranged marriage with the First Legate's illegitimate daughter. Background Information Fren's relationship with his siblings is not know other than he is the oldest and they had to wait to marry until he did, following Cardassian tradition. His relationship with his father was often rocky and when Fren took a liking to his new step-mother was directly responsible for patricide - murder by poison. His mother Chasama looks upon him fondly while he stears clear of Esda even on her good days. When he was younger, he was accustomed to Bajoran comfort women in his home and often experimented with them while he was coming of age. Current Spouse(s) Kalisa Kussek Fren met his wife, Kalisa Kussek, when her father arranged for them to be married. Totally an arranged union they did not know anything about each other and were married only a month later. Kalisa and Fren get along, both somewhat distant but managing to have a healthy intimate life. They do not have children. Previous Spouse(s) Lina Dotan How Fren met his ex-wife, Lina Danan, is unknown. They did not have a strong relationship and by the end were not being intimate. Fren suspected that she was having an affair with his father because of how upset she was when he died. After the divorce, in order to be around his son, he allowed her to live on the in-law property house on the Danan Estate. They have one child together. Vasti Damar Fren met his second wife, Vasti Damar, when she was married to his father Jorgu. Starting a scandalous affair, he was eventually fell in love with her and purposely got her pregnant during a fit of jealousy. When his father died, he and Vasti planned on being married, using Jorgu's children with Vasti as an excuse, but did not want to make their affair obvious. They staged a plan to make it seem as though they were never having an affair by pretending to dislike the other while in public and from that fake dislike they gradually let the others see they fell in love, as if it had been a natural progression. They have one child together. Children Fren has one child with Lina Dotan named Elan Danan. Little else is known about this character and is for reference only. Fren has one child with Vasti Danan named Alissa Danan. Once kidnapped by Romulans, she has forgotten much of her parents and life on Prime. Her assumed father is Jorgu Danan. See link for more information. Fren has two step-children from Vasti Danan named Cersei Danan and Daenerys Danan (who also happen to be his half-sisters). Please see links for more information. Fren has adopted one child with Vasti named Stephani Danan who is a product of her kidnapping on Romulus. Her father is Romulan. Please see link for more information. Cardassian Military Academy Fren was a Cadet in the Academy from 2376-2380, enrolling just after the Dominion War. Military Career Workin in the 6th order, in the Ministry of Trade, he remained there until his father was promoted to third and he was moved up. When his father died, he was not given the promotion and serves under Legate Aarix Damar, his brother-in-law with border security. Rank History: D'ja: 2380-2384 ** Gor: 2384-2390 ** Kara: 2390-2396 ** Gil: 2396-2400 ** Glinn: 2400-2403 ** Gul: 2403-Current Category:Renee's Characters Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Command Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2360 Category:All Characters